Why Do You Protect Them?
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A demon lost his sanity thanks to an incident long ago, now he has been killing human people with a special trait, and Kazuma Kuwabara's name has appeared on this list...yaoi


OKAY! I'm hyped up and got this story idea!!  
  
Kurama: She doesn't own anything by the way.  
  
Very true very true....BUT!! I DO OWN A YAOI DOUJINSHI OF YUSUKE AND KUWABARA THAT I FOUND AT A-KON!   
  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: 0.0  
  
And best part it's clean too! theres this real sad one-  
  
Hiei:We don't want to hear you babble...Start you damX fic.  
  
WELL FINE!  
  
damXit! my spell check is broke again!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Guys! Why didn't you help me back there!?" A small ten year old asked folding her arms. She'd just chased off a bunch of older kids, protecting her fiends who had done nothing to help her.   
  
This girl was short for her age, short and spunky. He hair was black and didn't go past her chin. Her eyes a deep amber color, her skin lightly tanned. She wore her blue and white school uniform, and currently starred at her friends waiting for an answer.  
  
The kids made exscuses and finally the girl sighed and shook them off. "I'll see you tomorrow guys..."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"BYE KIMMI!"  
  
"See you later!"  
  
Kimmi strolled off walking home alone as she always did, when a shadow fell upon her. Before she could react, white blank eyes appeared in front of her face, and the word, "Sleep," was whispered to her.  
  
And sleep she did. She sunk into a peaceful darkness, one that neither scared of surprised the girl. It was just a quiet darkness, a place for her to lay her head.  
  
She awoke some time later, in a plain room. Green carpet and pink flowered wallpaper decorating the walls. "Kimmi..." She turned and the room was gone.  
  
She was at the carnival, wearing her favoirte Kimono, which had little roses all over it. She also carried a fan bearing the face of a panda. Her black hair was done in a tiny bun, her mother's barett in her hair.   
  
She looked around the sparkling carnival, and smiling faces, and wondered who called her. "Oh wow..."   
  
"Kimmi..."  
  
She turned. There was the owner of that beautiful voice. He wasn't too tall, maybe 5'5 or so, but couldn't be any taller than that. He was elegant and beautiful, his skin milky, and his hair a mass of sandy brown curls. His eyes were pure white, but didn't look scary. He wore black robes, and behind him was an amazing sight.  
  
He had golden yellow wings.   
  
"Wow..."   
  
She approached him, and he took her hand smiling. "Who are you? Are you an angel?" He smiled. "My name is Fuyu, it means winter. I am the ANgel of winter..." He smiled, "One that puts everyone to sleep. And your name is Kimmi, yes?"  
  
Kimmi nodded and smiled at him, eyes shining. An angel knew her name! The "angel" led her around the carnival winning her prizes, and playing games with her. She hadn't had this much fun in her entire life.  
  
As it grew dark he sat with her watching as she chased fire flies. "Kimmi..." She turned and came over to him, hands clasped, a soft glow peeking out her fingers. "Why do you protect others, when they never thank you?"  
  
Kimmi pondered this and smiled, "I don't know...I just do. Because...I guess it's because it's the right thing to do!" She laughed, when cotton candy appeared in front of her hands. Fuyu held it out for her, "Here. Take a bite."  
  
The girl smiled, biting into what happened to be one of her favorite treats, hands still closed on the glowing bug. As soon as she swallowed her hands loosened and the fire fly flew off.   
  
Her skin turned to the color of snow, and she fell foward into Fuyu's arms. He smiled softly and picked her up. His eyes glowed blue, and the two appeared in the plain green room, but Kimmi was still in her Kimono and holding the Panda fan.  
  
Fuyu smiled down at the dead girl, and approached the only thing in the room. A mirror. He moved the mirrow revealing a camera. Taking the video out, and a picture that mysteriously came out with it, he walked out of the room.  
  
This mysteriouse "angel" lived in a gray castle. Eleborate carvings of children all over the room. Wooden chairs that had small chubby faces carved in them, all smiling and laughing. A red carpet led to a tall white stone chair.  
  
He placed the girl on a nearby table, as well as the video. He took the picture which was 10 inches long, and placed it in a room to the left. In this room were several faces. Pictures of small children from the ages of 6 to young adults at the ages of 24. There were so many. He placed the picture on the wall, next to a 19 year old's face.  
  
The pictures were of the children, teens, and young adults sleeping. Images of them, just before they woke up in the green room. The walls were all filled with pictures. Some were paintings instead of pictures, even sketches. There was one wall that bared only one picture. A framed one, about one foot and six inches long, and a foot wide.  
  
It was of a girl. She was smiling, eating a rice ball. She wore old clothes, clothes that had not been seen in japan for a long time, maybe in movies or in cartoons. She had coarse brown hair, that went past her shoulders, and had been sloppily cut. Her eyes were a golden brown, the painter had paid attention and added such intricate detail, one had to wonder who could paint such a picture.  
  
The frame was gold, and carved with leaves, snowflakes, and berries. In silver a name had been crafted at the top. It read, 'AMY'  
  
Fuyu breifly smiled at the picture, and turned away. His next task was the video tape. He disappeared into a room, and was in there for a little under an hour. Once done he marveled at his work.  
  
In the room, one of his walls was just a t.v. There was a small slot for a tape, which currently had the tape inside it. The tape was over 15000 hours long. It had all the moments of the children, teens, and young adults on there. Freshly added was Kimmi's time at the carnival.  
  
He always left the tape running, it hardly ever reached the end, and if it did, it would just rewind it self anyway.  
  
Marching back to the girl on the table, he observed her for a few moments. He starred at a blank spot on the wall, and his eyes flashed a sharp blue. There was a loud cracking sound and instantly Kimmi's smiling face appeared carved on the gray stone.  
  
He scooped up Kimmi, and turned away. Out a door behind the white stone chair, was an endless yard. And endless grave yard. He spread his wings and flew over the large graves. All had different headstones, bearing names of boys and girls. After maybe a 45 minute flight he finally reached an empty grave. Next to it was a pink head stone, that read, "HAILY. AGE 23. DEATH: PEACEFUL."  
  
On the headstones the age, and name of the victums were always carved on, as was the word death. And on every stone, Peaceful awlays came after death.   
  
Fuyu knelt by an already dug tomb, which had a small white coffin, made for a child. He laid Kimmi in there, and waved his hand over her fan. The fan disappeared, and was replaced with a single rose.   
  
Red rose's for the children.  
  
White Lily's for the adults.  
  
That was always how it was.  
  
It took an hour or so to get Kimmi burried, and her headstone situated. Once done he smiled, and turned to look at a grave which had been dug years ago. The grave was reserved, and rest under the only tree in the yard.   
  
Besides the emptry grave awaiting a owner, there was another grave. It had to be the oldest grave in the entire place.Yet it had been kept clean, and still looked new. It was but a single white cross, with a white stork carved into it, and across the birds breast, the words read, 'AMY. AGE 15. DEATH: ONE I WILL NEVER FORGET, BUT ALWAYS WISH TO.'  
  
Fuyu starred sadly at that grave, but shook his head and approached the grave which had been reserved for someone for six years. The only person Fuyu deamed worthey enough to be burried next to Amy. The grave had been dug for a ten year old, but had to be fixed to now allow a teen to fit inside. The coffin was orange, not an ugly annoying orange, but a soft gentle one. Like rays of the sun.  
  
Fuyu had been putting off on getting this victum for 6 years, and was filled with excitement as he thought today would be the day to finally get this young boy he'd been craving for, someone who reminded him of a girl that died, over a thousand years ago.  
  
Tingling with excitement, Fuyu began to put his headstone up, something he normally waited to do when he had the victum burried.   
  
The stone was white, and shaped like the North star.(a.n. not like a regular star with five points...it's different, sorry! I have no idea how to exsplain it.)  
  
He carefully began to work on carving in the name of the boy, the victum he'd been wanting to grasp for several years.  
  
K....  
  
A....  
  
Z....  
  
U....  
  
M....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara shot out of bed, which wasn't one of the best ideas. He winced grabbing his side, and toppled over to his left. He would have struck the hard wooden floor, but someone caught him. He looked up to see a familiar cocky smile.  
  
"Kuwabara did you have a nightmare?" Yusuke asked, helping his injured friend into bed.  
  
Kuwabara sighed, placing a hand on his cracked ribs.  
  
The red head ran his fingers through the curls on his head. "Ugh...I dunno...it wasn't really scary...it was just creepy." Yusuke nodded, and pulled out a rag and wiped away Kuwabara's sweat. The teen sighed, "You need to stop letting the demon's beat you up so much."  
  
"You need to stop using me as bait all the freaking time!"  
  
Yusuke smiled, shrugging, and Kuwabara pushed him out of his chair. "HEY!" Yusuke shouted hand on his butt, rubbing it with pain. "That hurt you moron!" Kuwabara merely laughed, and tried to get out of bed. Yusuke rose, placing his palm against Kuwabara's chest.   
  
"No way! Genkai said you need at least four more days of rest. So you just lay back and sleep." He gently shoved him back on the mattress, and walked casaully out of the room.  
  
"Oh..." Yusuke turned to look back at him, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Thanks for protecting me...you saved my life."  
  
He was addressing what had happened two days ago.   
  
Beaten and worn, the team were having more trouble with the demons than they thought they would. When Yusuke was laying on the stone floor, a hand came out of no where, ready to crush him.   
  
Kuwabara had shoved him out of the way, and tried to move himself, but his side had been struck and split open. It was a horriable sight, so horriable that Yusuke managed to summon his strength and kill the vile creature.  
  
Kuwabara looking just as uncomfortable shrugged. "Uh...whatever...you'd do the same for me..." Yusuke turned fully around, "I would but...Kuwabara be careful...You nearly bit the big one."  
  
Yusuke was pretending to look anywhere, but at Kuwabara, the red head doing the same, "Ok Urameshi...go on. I'll try to get some sleep."  
  
Yusuke shut the door, and turned to see Hiei and Kurama looking at him. "Oh shut up." Yusuke grumbled. Kurama laughed, while Hiei simply starred at him. "Men and their homophobic rituals! Too damX cocky and macho to even say 'Thanks for saving my life!' Pathetic!" Genkai grumbled.  
  
Yusuke glared at her, "Old hag." He muttered. Genkai glared at him, and raised her tea to her lips, as she clicked on the t.v.  
  
"Search is called off for a child who has been missing for three weeks, and a new search has started for 10 year old Kimmi." Genkai set her tea down, and quickly shut off the t.v.  
  
"Genkai-san?" Kurama looked over at the elderly woman concerned.   
  
"When Kuwabara is healed, Koenma has a new mission for you...all I know is it has something to do with several missing people, and one of them is that girl Kimmi."  
  
Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama exchanged worried glances. "I'm afraid Kuwabara is also tied to this case as well." Genkai sighed annoyed, "My head...oi. I'm retreating to bed."  
  
"Kuwabara? What about him?" Yusuke asked trying to mask his worried tone with annoyance. "Maybe Kuwabara knows one of the missing people..." Kurama suggested. Their questions would just have to wait for a few more days.  
  
A few more days when Kuwabara would recover.  
  
======days later========  
  
The Rekai listend as Koenma told them about a demon named Fuyu. All Koenma knew of this demon was that he was kidnapping young humans with some trait, but what he did with these people was unknown to him.  
  
"It's very odd, but all of the people he has taken all have one thing in commen!" Koenma exsplained. "They all have defened someone from some sort of danger or problem, and have either never gotton thanked, or hardly ever gotton it. I don't know why, he does this, or even how he finds out about these people but, I have found out who his next traget is."  
  
Koenma pointed at four chairs, "You may want to sit down..."  
  
None of them did.  
  
Koenma sighed and pointed at his t.v. screen. A small boy wearing a baseball cap appeared on the screen. A man had knife burried in his belly, the boy's wide eyes starring down at the hand stabbing him. The small child's hands had grabbed his wrists, and was holding the knife in, instead of letting the man pull the knife out.  
  
Kuwabara went pale and took a seat.  
  
"This boy let himself get stabbed to save another's life. He nearly died at the age of ten. He never received a thank you for this, or even recognition about it. He never told anyone, or bragged about it either. In fact I doubt more than three people know about this." Koenma exsplained.  
  
"This was only one of the great things he began to do. As time went on, he began to do more. Saving his friend's lives, helping out others and not revealing himself, even helping those that hate him! Fuyu has been stalking him for six years.   
  
Everytime he tries to get this now 16 year old teen, someone or someonesalways get in the way, even if they don't mean to. But it seems that he has decided to go ahead with his plans, and is ready to take the teen sometime tomororw."  
  
"Well who is this teen?" Hiei asked impaitently, the story seeming boring and pointless to him.  
  
"Me."   
  
The group turned to see a white faced Kuwabara, bent over in his chair. "I was the boy that saved some guy's life. I never got recognition for it, and I never wanted it." Yusuke, and Kurama starred open mouthed at the teen. Hiei just glared at him, knowing another boring tale would begin.  
  
"I've helped out people in my apartment by leaving the stuff they need outside their door, and I make sure not to get caught...I've also helped out people I hate..." Kuwabara smiled, trying to hide the sick feeling rising in his throat. "Heh...I kinda been feeling like I was being watched...I guess now I at least know who it is."  
  
Yusuke came over to his friend, and grabbed his shoulder, "Don't worry everything will be ok," He turned to glare at Konenma, "I watched him get kidnapped once! We are :not: letting him get taken again." Koenma went silent.  
  
"Yes...but we must at least use him as bait...and find out what he's been doing with all these people."  
  
Kuwabara laughed, "Didn't I just say a few days ago to stop using me as bait?" Yusuke saw through the fake laugh. Kuwabara wasn't scared easily, in fact Yusuke couldn't remember the last time Kuwabara had truely been scared. "Have you really been feeling someone stalking you?"  
  
Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke, and then quickly away, "I didn't want to bother you..."  
  
"Well go ahead and bother us!" Yusuke snapped, "If something's up you need to let me know!" Yusuke cried throwing up his hands.  
  
"Now is not the time to start an arguement." Koenma sighed, "Something has been going on for over a thousand years...we need to figure out what it is...I'm sorry...but Kuwabara will, and must be used as bait." Koenma turned away from Yusuke's angry gaze, "That'll be all."  
  
==================================AT THE PARK=================================  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes relaxing against the green bench. Yusuke sat by him, eyes scanning for any suspicious charcters. Kurama and Hiei well hidden in the trees behind them.   
  
Kuwabara sighed, "That's it, I'm getting an ice cream...you want one?" Kuwabara asked turning to Yusuke. Yusuke let out a tiny moan, "Kuwabara..."  
  
"I know! I know! Your supposed to be watching me! But look the ice creram guy is six feet away. I think I'll be fine!" Kuwabara sighed, marching off. "I'll get you chocolate! I know thats your favorite!"  
  
Yusuke sighed watching him go. Kuwabara was his best friend, and the news that some weirdo wanted to kidnap him, again, wasn't sitting well with him. At least this time they knew about it. With Sensui, he just up and kidnapped Kuwabara leaving Yusuke in his dust.  
  
Kuwabara looked back at Yusuke. He sighed. He :hated: that look. :HATED: it. Every time Kuwabara was in danger Yusuke got this look in his eyes, as if it was his fault. He blamed himself every time somthing horriable happened to him. Yusuke always seemed to think it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe.  
  
'Its not your fault that something bad is happening to me.' Kuwabara sighed at his thoughts. Yusuke didn't get that look in his eyes until Genkai's tournament. Yusuke had that same look in his eyes when he came to his side, starring at his broken body.   
  
Kuwabara didn't remember much about being on the ground after Rando tortured him, but he did remember this horriable guilty look in Yusuke's brown eyes.  
  
As Kuwabara began to turn, ice cream in hand, he stopped half way through his turn. Next to him stood a young man, who was exactly Yusuke's height. He wore black robes, and had sandy brown curls. His eyes were a blank white, and Kuwabara felt strangely petrified as he gazed into them. The ice cream man moved on, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Fuyu?" Kuwabara whispered, dreading the answer from this strange man.  
  
The young demon smiled, and nodded, "Kazuma-chan...I have been waiting so long...and now I can finally make you mine..." Kuwabara dropped the ice cream, and could hear Yusuke calling his name. His brown eyes had spotted the two. Kurama and Hiei were also joining Yusuke in getting up, and getting ready to charge forward.  
  
Try as he might, Kuwabara couldn't break the gaze he shared with Fuyu. Suddenly Fuyu's eyes flashed blue, and he whispered, "Sleep." Kuwabara went slack, and fell slowly backwards. Fuyu caught him with out making a sound. Kuwabara'd head and arms fell back, Fuyu's hand tucked under Kuwabara's arms. He placed his other arm under his legs, and with ease lifted him up.  
  
"GIVE HIM BACK!" Yusuke screamed as Fuyu took off in the air. Fuyu turned, and smiled at them. Yusuke felt his temper flare up when Fuyu took Kuwabara's hand and waved it as in to say good-bye. Within a flash he was gone.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke! We can track him! I got his scent." Kurama said taking Yusuke's shoulder. Hiei alramed by Yusuke's blank stare also added in, "And with me pulling you along we should only be a few minutes behind him."  
  
Yusuke nodded numbly, and then whispered, "Did you see the way he looked at him? As if..." Yusuke trailed off. "As if he wanted him?" Hiei finished, eyebrows raised. Kurama nodded, "We Yusuke! We must go after him!"  
  
Yusuke nodded, and allowed them to pull him along, as Hiei used his speed, and Kurama used his nose, all so they could find Kuwabara.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Kuwabara awoke in a plain room. It had green carpet, and pink flowered wallpaper.  
  
"Kuwabara..."  
  
The copper haired teen turned, and saw Yusuke standing there waving him over. "Urameshi?" Kuwabara got up and found himself decked out in his favorite outfit. It was a black shirt which had a sivler and blue yin yang, and black pants. His oldest pair, and favorite pair, of sneakers on his feet.  
  
This didn't seem right...hadn't he been getting ice cream or something like that before?  
  
He walked up to Yusuke, and opened his mouth wanting answers when Yusuke spoke first. "Man Kuwabara! Falling asleep like that...well Whatever! You have been tired since you cracked your ribs, and got your side split." Yusuke reached over and pat his side lightly.  
  
Kuwabara winced.  
  
Is that what happened? Had all this, everything, been a dream?   
  
Kuwabara let out a relieved laugh, "Man I had the weirdest dream!" Yusuke smiled, "Oh? Tell me about it!" Kuwabara did as the two walked together. Eventaully they reached a pond. Kuwabara recognized it immediately. His mother and father brought him here before they died.  
  
He took a seat placing his hand in the water, a relaxed smile on his face. Yusuke appeared at his side, smiling at their reflections. "Kuwabara...there...there is something I gotta say." Kuwabara looked back at him. "Yeah?"  
  
His heart stopped when he felt lips press to his own.   
  
Yusuke was kissing him.  
  
And that was when Kuwabara knew something was wrong.  
  
He shoved him off shaking his head, and yelled, "FUYU! STOP YOUR TRICKERY!" Yusuke looked shocked, and slowly he melted away into Fuyu. "How did you see through my illusion?" Kuwabara's chest tightened with pain. He felt hurt...for a moment he thought maybe....that his greatest desire finally happened. But when "Yusuke" kissed him, Kuwabara knew at once it wasn't the real Yusuke.  
  
"Because I know Yusuke, and his souls is differnt than yours!" Kuwabara's anger suddenly slipped away. "You feel so sad..." Fuyu shuddered, only one person had said that to him. Fuyu approached him, and Kuwabara immediantly got defensive. He tried to form his spirit sword as Fuyu grabbed his wrists.  
  
"SLEEP!"   
  
Kuwabara, once again, fell victum to Fuyu's words and collapsed in his arms. Fuyu sighed. "I'll be careful next time...I'm trying to give you everything you want before you die! Everything...Don't you understand Kuwabara?" Fuyu rest his cheek on top of Kuwabara's head.   
  
Fuyu did not love Kuwabara, but just like his other victums, wanted him to die happily.  
  
"I'll give you everything you desire before I take your life..." Fuyu smiled, "Now let us try this again..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"We're here..."  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama starred up at a large castle. They had travled far...far from any city, or farm or anything like that. It had taken them several hours, and the group felt weariness lean against them. "This is it..."  
  
Kurama glanced around, "Death rests heavilly here..."  
  
Yusuke looked around as well. He hadn't realized they'd been traveling. It had all been one big blur. Trees, water, cities, people...all going by so fast. Kuwabara was the only thing Yusuke was thinking about.  
  
"Look at this..."   
  
Hiei had circled the castle and pointed through a steel gate.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama peeked in. They gasped at what they saw. Miles, and miles of graves. Hiei sliced the chain open, and the three made their way in. Kurama rushed ahead and read over the names.  
  
"Mimi, age 13, death peaceful. Mako, age 24, death peaceful. Cassie, age 8, death peaceful. James, age 7, death peaceful. Niles-" Kurama stopped and looked at his friends, "Some of these names aren't even japanease!"  
  
"That means he's been getting and killing other people from other states too!" Yusuke clutched his stomach feeling sick.  
  
"Come over here..." Hiei's voice drifted over to them. They found their way to his side, and saw his red eyes starring at a grave. Yusuke looked at the one next to it. "Amy?" He whispered softly. "YUSUKE!" At Kurama's surprised voice, he looked at the grave, which waited for someone to be placed in the coffin, and then burried.  
  
The head stone was what had caught their attention.  
  
'KAZUMA, AGE 16, DEATH PEACEFUL.'  
  
"Kuwabara..." Yusuke looked sick, and grabbed his stomach.  
  
"Come on Yusuke!" Kurama took his hand. "They're only 15 minutes ahead of us, it would take longer than that to kill Kuwabara!"  
  
Yusuke ran with them, only thinking of his best friend. 'If you've done anything to Kuwbara...Anything at all...Fuyu I will make you pay.' Yusuke saw a horrifying image of Kuwabara laying on a cold stone floor, eyes closed in death.   
  
'NO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! NOT TO HIM!'  
  
As Hiei and Kurama watched Yusuke's tormented face, only grow worse, the two felt anxiety wrap around their stomachs. They knew Yusuke's secret. They knew he was in love with Kuwabara. They knew he had been for several years...since before the st. beasts.  
  
It was easy to figure out. Kuwabara seemed obliviouse to it, but Yusuke was in love with him. And around the time of the Dark Tournament, they noticed Kuwabara may feel the same feelings as well. When Kuwabara was resqued after being kidnapped, and Yusuke killed, their wasn't a doubt in their minds that Kuwabara and Yusuke where in love.  
  
But of course, to scared, to unsure of them selves to say it. And now Kuwabara was taken again...if something happened to Kuwabara....  
  
The two turned back to their task at hand.   
  
Running through the graveyard to got to the castle's gates. No time to think on 'what if's,' now was the time to worry about Kuwabara's rescue.  
  
And...  
  
And if their :was: any part of Kuwabara left to rescue.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Fuyu had repeated what he'd done again, and been very careful at what he should do. He didn't want Kuwabara to figure it all out for a second time.  
  
"Urameshi...this has got to be the best day I've ever had..." Kuwabara stretched in the grass, his head reasting on Yusuke's, aka Fuyu's, lap. "Yusuke" smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
Kuwabara starred up at the sky, when Yusuke asked, "Kuwabara...why do you protect everyone?" Kuwabara looked up at him, smiling. "I can't believe you don't know!"  
  
Kuwabara sat up, smiling. "If I didn't then I wouldn't be a very good person would I? If I let someone die, when I could prevent it, what kind of guy would I be?" Kuwabara's smiling face made Fuyu wonder if he was doing the right thing. He shook his head, most of the time these thoughts entered his head, and just like before he shook them out of his head.  
  
Kuwabara smiled laughing when something was held out to him. He looked casuaully down at it. It was a candy bar. One of his favorites too! "Here." Yusuke offered him a bite. Kuwabara looked down at the treat, but to Fuyu's surprise, Kuwabara took his hand.   
  
"I don't know why, but I suddenly feel as if...I'll never see you again." Kuwabara's blue eyes bore into him, and he smiled, "If that ever happens, just know...I love you."   
  
Fuyu, in all his years of killing had never felt guilty for anything he did, but now he did. This feeling was unfamiliar to him.  
  
Kuwabara was offered the candy again, and this time he took it. He placed the chocolate in his mouth, and Fuyu smiled, waiting for him to take a bite. "KUWABARA WE'RE COMING!"   
  
Kuwabara stopped, and pulled the candy out of his mouth. "Ura-"  
  
"SLEEP!"  
  
Fuyu caught Kuwabara frustrated, "ALL THESE INTERRUPTIONS!" Fuyu looked down at the sleeping Kuwabara. He sighed. "I'll take care of your friends...then you can join them...I know!" He smiled looking pleased with himself.  
  
He pressed his cheek to Kuwabara's, "I'll bury you by the one you love so much! That will make you happy!" Fuyu rose, Kuwabara in his arms, knowing he'd have company in a few more minutes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yusuke stopped shouting through the doors, as Hiei finally sliced off the lock. Kurama's eyes gazed at the big, heavy, stone doors, and he let out a gasp, "Look at this!"  
  
Carved on the doors was an image of a girl. She had shaggy hair that touched her shoudlers, and wore old clothes. She was eating a rice ball and offered one to them. The rice ball she offored, was in fact, the door knob.  
  
"Creepy..." Yusuke muttered.  
  
Pushing their way in, they entered a room.  
  
They stood stunned. Images of smiling children, teens, and young adults, all frozen in the stone. All smiling and looking happily at them. Chairs, tables, all with young faces.   
  
"Look Yusuke!"  
  
Kurama tugged Yusuke's shirt and pointed at the stone throne, where carved in the white stone was the same girl as on the doors. She was carved in the back, standing bravely, a spear in her hands.  
  
"You are bothersome aren't you?"   
  
The group turned to see Fuyu standing, and glaring at them. He didn't look happy at all. Fuyu's beautiful wings were spread behind him, flared up almost threatingly. Yusuke's eyes flashed, "Where is Kuwabara!?"  
  
Fuyu let his blank white eyes fall on him. "Ah...Yes...you are the one..." Yusuke pointed at him, "ONE WHAT!? WHERE IS KUWABARA?!" Fuyu smiled innocently, "You are the one Kuwabara loves."  
  
Yusuke froze.  
  
He dropped his hand, and felt his chest tighten. He was suddenly in a large amount of pain. More than any wound he'd ever received. "Kuwabara...loves...he loves..."  
  
"Judging by the look on your face, I'd say you didn't love him." Fuyu said sourly.  
  
"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW! I DO...." Yusuke went quiet.  
  
"You do? Do what?" Fuyu raised his eyebrows. It coudn't be that this half demon loved Kuwabara back, could it? He had figured it was unrequited love. Fuyu was startled when Yusuke fell on his knees. "Please...Please...give Kuwabara back."  
  
Hiei and Kurama starred at Yusuke surprised. They had never seen him look so beaten, so lost before. Fuyu also looked surprised. His eyes, if possiable softened. "I see..."  
  
Suddenly a sharp flash of blue had the three pinned to the wall.  
  
"What?!" Hiei gasped with pain.  
  
"What did you do!?" Kurama demanded.  
  
Fuyu didn't answer, but walked away towards his throne. When he moved they saw Kuwabara laying on the floor behind him. He lay on his side, eyes closed in sleep. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke's voice rang out.  
  
"There is something you should watch...I will show you why I do what I do...You are lucky you are the first to ever see what I'm about to show." His eyes glowed a bright blue, "I am only showing you this, so It will be easier for you to let him go."  
  
Everything went dark, and suddenly all the three Rekai could see was a girl playing with children her own age in a village. THIS IS THE VILLIAGE, HITO... Fuyu's voice boomed, though they could not see him.  
  
THESE ARE THE DAYS OF MY CHILDHOOD. I WAS 17 THE DAY I APPROACHED HER VILLAGE....  
  
Fuyu still looking as he does now, appeared on the screen walking in the villiage. People ran into their houses screaming, as he approached with an energy ball in his hand. But a girl, the girl who was carved on the doors, on the throne, and the girl in the painting, appeared standing in front of the path leading to her villiage.  
  
She had tanned skin, and brown shaggy hair that went to her shoulders. She glared at him with her golden yellow eyes, and declared, "If ye do not turn around I will empty your belly upon this soil!"  
  
Fuyu looked confused, and looked around the villiage.  
  
I OBSERVED HER HOME. THE STRONG MEN HAD RUSHED INSIDE, HER FRIENDS HAD CLEARED AWAY, AND HER PARENTS HAD EVEN LOCKED THE DOORS...NO ONE WAS THERE FOR HER. THAT WAS WHEN I DECIDED TO LET HER LIVE.  
  
"I'll let you live until they decide to fight with you. When the people in your villiage finally decide to help you, I will see what you can do." Fuyu smiled and turned around.  
  
They watched as day after day Fuyu appeared, and only the girl stood, ready to fight.  
  
FOR THREE MONTHS, NO ONE EVER CAME TO HER AID. NO ONE! AND THEN ONE DAY...I CAME UPON HER EATING. BEFORE SHE COULD GET HER WEAPON, I TOOK A SEAT NEXT TO HER...  
  
Fuyu was sitting next to her starring at the girl. She starred as well, and croaked, "Amy." Fuyu blinked, "What?" She took in a breath, "My name is Amy."  
  
Fuyu smiled, "I'm Fuyu." Amy and him starred for a bit when she offered him a rice ball, "Would you like to eat?"  
  
THAT WAS HOW WE BECAME FRIENDS. FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR I CAME TO VISIT HER, EVERY DAY. WHEN THE YEAR CAME I PULLED HER ASIDE...  
  
Fuyu now was looking at Amy, his wings behind him. "Amy...I won't bother your villiage again...I'll be leaving." Amy's hand reached up touching his cheek, "You feel so sad..." When she realized what she was doing she pulled away.  
  
Fuyu took her hands, "AMY..." Amy met his gaze and whispered, "Forgive but..I wish..." Fuyu silenced her with a kiss, and the two wrappped each others arms around each other.  
  
"They loved each other..." Kurama whispered, surprised at the events he was seeing.  
  
WE PROMISED TO MEET THE NEXT DAY. SHE WOULD COME LIVE WITH ME...AND I WOULD PROTECT HER VILLIAGE. BUT WHEN I CAME TO SEE HER...  
  
Fuyu froze at what he saw. The people Amy had been protecting, her villiage were hanging her. The cheered as her dead body was raised in the air. Things such as, "Demon seducer!" "Traitor!" and "Whench!" filled the air.  
  
Fuyu's ehite eyes glowed blue, and he screamed.  
  
I KILLED EVERYONE THAT DAY, AND BURRIED AMY WITHIN IN MY HOME...SHE DIED SO PAINFULLY. I VOWED I WOULD TAKE ALL THE PEOPLE JUST LIKE HER, WHO DID WHAT WAS RIGHT WITHOUT EVER GETTING PRAISE, AND GRANT THEM THEIR GREATEST DESIRES...AND THEN GIVE THEM A PEACEFUL DEATH. ONE SWALLOW OF POISONED FOOD, AND THEY WERE DEAD, AND THAT WAS ALL THAT WOULD BE NEEDED.  
  
The darkness faded away and the group found themselves back within the Fuyu's castle. He approached Yusuke, "I am just giving Kuwabara what he deserves. Sooner or later someone will torture him, and I am giving him what is best. A painless death." Fuyu smiled psychotically at him.   
  
Yusuke shook his head, wishing he could move, "NO! NO! KUWABARA! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM! NO!" Fuyu smiled, "You won't be alone, in fact you'll be there to meet him!" Fuyu pulled out a dagger, and raised it above his head.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Kurama cried eyes wide.  
  
"NO!" Hiei roared.  
  
The two demons struggled, knowing they would be unable to stop the demon if they couldn't find away to escape whatever was pinning them down. But it would be no use. Fuyu was a psychic, and a very powerful one. There would be no stopping him. The knife hung in the air, it reflecting the hopeless look of two demons, and the angry face of a half demon.   
  
The knife needed blood, and that was what it would get.  
  
"...St...stop."  
  
The group turned around to see Kuwabara. He was standing, his legs trembling and eyes focused on Yusuke. "Let him go Fuyu...you will not harm him." Kuwabara pulled out something, which he had been trying to hide behind his back.   
  
"AMY!" Fuyu screamed, and dropped the knife.  
  
Kuwabara did not hold the actual Amy out, but did have the portrait of the young girl in his arms. "You release them...or I'll destroy it." Instantly Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke dropped to the floor. Kuwabara held out the portrait, and hastilly Fuyu came running and collected it.  
  
"Fuyu I know...you think your doing the right things...but your not. Your not. All the people you killed, they had friends and family, people they loved that they would never see again." Kuwabara held Fuyu's shoulders, the demon not looking at him, but clutching the painting. "Time has changed since your's and Amy's time...yes people are wicked, but there are those that will stop anything like what happened to Amy, from happening to someone else."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes were filled with pity, "If you had killed me, I would have become a restless spirit...My life wasn't compleate....I'm sure you don't know it...but in ever room, every life you took for "the greater cause," is here."  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke's eyes widened and they began to look about. "That is why this place is so cold..." Kurama whispered.  
  
"They are crying out, wanting to know why their lives were cut short, and cry out for justice. They won't leave until your stopped...or dead."  
  
Fuyu had gone deadly quiet, "How...How..." Kuwabara still held Fuyu's shaking shoulders. "How..." There was a whistling sound, and Kuwabara gave a loud grunt and doubled over. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?!"   
  
Fuyu had thrust the knife into Kuwabara's belly, forcing it upwards.  
  
Kuwabara went deadly white, and began he shaking. He shived as if he was cold, and only his face had a little color. It was red, as if he was straining to do something. Still doubled over, he took a few steps back, and pulled out the knife. He coughed, blood and spit coming out his mouth.  
  
"I can't...brea..."   
  
Kuwabara fell onto his knees and then backwards, shaking horriably.  
  
"KUWABARA! KUWABARA!!" Yusuke rushed towards his friend, shoving a stunned Fuyu away. Kurama and Hiei were closely behind him. Kurama pushed angrilly past Fuyu, but Hiei stopped. In an instant his sword was out and pierced through the painting, and into Fuyu.  
  
He fell over, injured, but not dead and starred at the group in front of him.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke's eyes were white and dilated, his face pale and looking sick. "Kuwabara..." Glassy blue eyes met brown, and he tried desperatly to exspain what was wrong. But nothing came out. Kurama ripped Kuwabara's shirt open and with a hoarse strained voice announced, "His lung has been pierced...he can't breathe."  
  
Yusuke shook his head, tears flying off his face, which he held in angrilly. "Then I'll breathe for him!" Yusule pressed his lips into Kuwabara, forcing air into his mouth. He did this several times, but it just wasn't working like it should. "Kuwa...Ku...NO DON'T DIE!" Yusuke held Kuwabara in his arms tears spilling down his face.  
  
Meanwhile, Fuyu watched, his life slowly slipping away. In Kuwabara's place he saw his dear Amy. "Amy..." His hands glowed and a small ball of energy floated over to Kuwabara, and before andyone could stop it, sunk into the wound on Kuwabara.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" He shreiked as blood shot out the wound, painting all four Rekai, and Fuyu. "YOU SON OF A BIXCH!" Hiei snapped surprising the others. Either he didn't like being covered in blood, or the cold hearted demon was actaully concerned for Kuwabara.   
  
But when the blood stop spilling out of the wound, it closed up, and Kuwabara took in a grateful breath. But his eyes rolled in the back of his head, too long had he been without air. "You...healed him?" Yusuke whispered looking from the incapacitated, (---is that right?) Kuwabara, to Fuyu.  
  
Tears were streaking down his face. "Humans...they were all so horriable." Fuyu spat. "I hated everyone that killed Amy that day, and let it swallow me. When three years later, I saw a young man who did what Amy did, protect people without even a thanks,and he died just like her, a slow death." Fuyu sobbed blood spilling from his lips, "I vowed I wouldn't let the only good humans in this realm die! I promised to give the others a peaceful death, like Amy and that young man deserved!" Fuyu sobbed bitterly on the floor as the others looked on with pity.  
  
"Fuyu..." Yusuke sighed, smiling at him, "You weren't helping them....you were taking the only good people out of the world, and making everyone turn worse. They were the bit of good, and by killing them, you were helping all the hateful people in the world."  
  
Fuyu went silent, "Leave this place." Without warning the castle began to rumble. "I will destroy it along with myself." Kurama's eyes went wide, "You've just been confused all these years! You don't have to kill yourself!" Fuyu stayed silent, "Leave."  
  
As the roof began to collapse the three rose, Kuwabara on Yusuke's back. "Yusuke..." Fuyu whispered before he went off, "Take care of Kuwabara...just like I wanted to take care of Amy." The two met eyes, and Yusuke felt his chest ache as he realized they weren't that differnt. Just people in love, and Yusuke had a feeling if he had suffered through what Fuyu had, he wouldn't be any differnt.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Yusuke turned running out the building and into the graveyard with his friends. By the time they reached the tree, the building was demolished. "Yusuke look..." Yusuke had placed Kuwabara on the ground, and turned to an amazing sight.  
  
Little orbs of every color were flying up from the graves. The souls of the dead. Yusuke watched as the orbs turned to children, teens of young adults. And they all smiled, and whispered thank yous were heard as they disapeared. Hiei's eyes fell on a small girl he recognized from the news Genkai had been watching not so long ago.   
  
She was in a pretty little Kimono, and her black hair blew in the air, though there was no wind. She was looking around, and turned meeting Hiei's eyes. "Thank you." The girl's laughter filled the air and she disapeared. Hiei, who had never felt regret, or sorrow for anyone but his sister, now felt his heart sink just a little, to see a small child disappear.  
  
"Wow."  
  
The group's heads turned around, Kuwabara was awake. He smiled wearilly at them, the lopsided grin barely managing to stay on his face. "Hey..." Arms incircled Kuwabara, and the weak red head would have fallen over if it wasn't for the one hugging him, and holding him up.  
  
"Kuwabara..." He whispered hoarsly, tears threatening to spill over. "Hey man." Kuwabara sniffed loudly, and Yusuke pulled away to see Kuwabara was crying. "Kuwabara..." Yusuke smiled, "Are you crying?" Kuwabara didn't look up, but shook his head no, as crystal colored tears fell onto the grass.  
  
Yusuke raised his face, and wiped the tears away. Kuwabara looked embarssed, and whispered, "I was real scared in there...I was under some sort of spell. I thought...I was with you, when I was just about to die, I knew it was coming...I heard you call out my name, and then I fell asleep." Kuwabara touched his head, "I awoke when I heard you screaming, 'I won't let you kill him.' And that's when I took the painting."  
  
Kuwabara smiled, "I was so scared I'd lose you again, I'm a big wuss huh?" Yusuke said not a word, but pulled his best friend in his arms and kissed him slowly and with a gentle and kind love that can not be described by words.  
  
With his hand on his neck, Yusuke pulled away and pressed his brow against Kuwabara's. "Kuwabara...I love you." Yusuke said calmly, but his eyes were coated with tears. Kuwabara didn't respond, but wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.   
  
"Ahem." The two stopped to see Kurama smiling, and eyebrow raised, and Hiei turned away a slight flush in his cheeks. "Oh Xuck off!" Yusuke said smirking, capturing Kuwabara's lips once more. Kuwabara went beat red, and when the two pulled away, he smiled just slightly the blush refusing to leave his face.  
  
"Thank you..."   
  
The four turned to see Fuyu, or rather his spirit, smiling at him. "Where ever I go I'll accept my fate..." Kuwabara's attention suddenly snapped over to the grave next to him. An orb, glowing a light yellow, appeared out of it, and took form of the girl Fuyu loved.  
  
"Amy?!" Fuyu went stiff, starring at the girl that approached him. She smiled, and walked to him, and without a word embraced him, her arms going around his waist, and head resting on his chest. "I've been waiting forever to see you again." A soft voice emerged from her throat.  
  
"Amy..." Tears fell from his face, and as he hugged her the two disappeared.  
  
"That...was pretty cool."  
  
"Oh Yusuke..."  
  
"Hey guys...why do I have a grave."  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"WATCH IT SHRIMP!"  
  
"Don't you two start!"  
  
"Yeah! Leave Kuwa alone!"  
  
"Can we just go already?"  
  
The three looked at Hiei, all thinking of home. Home sounded good. "Lets do something first..." Kuwabara looked at all the graves. "Lets take them home...their families will want to see their children, sisters, brothers, and friends again...We can have other Rekai help us..." Kuwabara looked at his friends waiting for an answer, when Yusuke placed his hand on his. "Yes...that sounds good to me."  
  
Kurama nodded, and Hiei shrugged. Though...he wouldn't mind if that small black haired girl's body, found her way home. "Yes...that's a good idea." Kurama smiled at the graves. "We can find Fuyu's body and burry him next to Amy, in the grave meant for Kuwabara."  
  
"Yes." Kuwabara leaned against Yusuke. "That is a good idea."  
  
fin.  
  
What do ya'll think? DamX broken spell check...sorry for da spelling... 


End file.
